The instant invention relates generally to protective devices and more specifically it relates to a device for concealing an electronic piece of equipment within a dashboard of a motor vehicle.
Numerous protective devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent the theft of equipment mounted on the instrument panels of various types of vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,361 to Webb, 4,475,366 to Marneris and 4,717,195 to Okuyama et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.